


Когда мы целуемся, разгорается пламя

by Rassda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "When We Kiss, Fire", автор relenafanel</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>— Если я подам от вашего имени еще одну жалобу, ваша страховка будет заморожена и попадет под официальное разбирательство, а меня уволят.</p><p>Ну, слишком драматично, конечно.</p><p>— А с моим опытом работы я смогу устроиться только в секс по телефону. Разве вы этого хотите, Дерек? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Стайлз.</p><p>Молчание в трубке было поистине — если так можно сказать о молчании — злобным.</p><p>— Вы бы по-прежнему звонили? — закончил Стайлз, улыбаясь, потому что сейчас он точно шагнул далеко за пределы профессиональной этики, и ему нравилось. — Все так же требовали бы меня к телефону?<br/>_______________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда мы целуемся, разгорается пламя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When We Kiss, Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642196) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> Бета: Nadalz

— Страховая компания «Арджент», — ответил Стайлз умеренно радостным тоном. Голос не должен звучать слишком жизнерадостно, потому что большинство людей, которые ему звонят, только что потеряли родных при ужасных обстоятельствах, а теперь еще и «Страховая компания ”Арджент”» что-то напортачила — наступили темные времена, но в конце туннеля вас всегда ждет чертов свет (страховка) — но и показаться заскучавшим нельзя, это в равной степени оскорбительно.  
  
— Дерек Хейл, — четко представился голос на другом конце провода и прочитал номер страховки с той сдержанностью и неторопливостью, которая рождается после многократного повторения.  
  
Стайлз подавил стон. Когда-то ему пришлось дать Дереку свой добавочный, потому что тот каждый раз настаивал, когда звонил, чтобы с ним говорил агент, который обычно ведет дела Хейлов, а Стайлзу в свое время не повезло ответить на тот, первый, звонок.  
  
Когда-то давным-давно.  
  
— Дерек, — профессионально-дружелюбно поздоровался Стайлз, назвав клиента по имени, как того требовала брошюра перед ним. Естественно, Стайлз сто лет назад выучил ее наизусть. Восемь таких он уничтожил, используя в качестве подставки под кофе, пока наконец до начальства не дошло, и они их не заламинировали. Теперь их с легкостью можно было протереть от кофе тряпкой, и все были счастливы. — Чем я могу помочь? — спросил он чуть более искренне.  
  
— Я искал последние выписки со счета, и ваша компания неправильно написала имя Анабэлль. Пишется А-Н-А-Б-Э-Л-Л-Ь, а не А-Н-А-Б-Е-Л-Ь. Вам не кажется, что это непозволительная оплошность для компании, которая рядом с номером страховки с гордостью указывает еще и имя. — Дерек явно язвил.  
  
Стайлзу этот парень уже встал поперек горла. Страховому полису было два года, и каждый месяц Дерек находил, на что пожаловаться. Стайлз лично поменял написание имени Анабэлль несколько месяцев назад, чтобы Дерек перезвонил. Тогда он подумал, а вдруг получится пофлиртовать в процессе, и по-своему это было ужасно, учитывая, что у Дерека погибла вся семья. Дерек заметил неточность только через несколько месяцев.  
  
Месяцев.  
  
Нет, Дерек не звонил, чтобы услышать его голос, решил Стайлз. Он звонил, чтобы поддержать иллюзию контроля в случившейся трагедии, и Стайлзу надо было еще год назад это понять и остановиться.  
  
— Если я подам от вашего имени еще одну жалобу, ваша страховка будет заморожена и попадет под официальное разбирательство, а меня уволят.  
  
Ну, слишком драматично, конечно.  
  
— А с моим опытом работы я смогу устроиться только в секс по телефону. Разве вы этого хотите, Дерек? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
Молчание в трубке было поистине — если так можно сказать о молчании — злобным.  
  
— Вы бы по-прежнему звонили? — закончил Стайлз, улыбаясь, потому что сейчас он точно шагнул далеко за пределы профессиональной этики, и ему нравилось. — Все так же требовали бы меня к телефону?  
  
— Да, — выдавил Дерек и повесил трубку. Стайлзу оставалось только смотреть на телефон, приоткрыв в удивленном «о» рот.  
__________________  
  
Сначала это были цветы. Когда он явился отрабатывать нечеловеческую смену с часу ночи до девяти вечера, цветы стояли на столе. Букет был не подписан, и Стайлз решил, что скорее всего они для Стеллы Стиллвелл из отдела мошенничества. Стайлз Стилински. Стелла Стиллвелл. Вполне понятная ошибка.  
  
Тем более что это было не в первый раз. Они со Стеллой уже успели стать практически лучшими друзьями из-за того, что их имена так похожи.  
  
Только вот когда он позвонил Стелле, та ответила, что сейчас ни с кем не встречается и последние отношения у нее были так давно, что если ей кто-то и прислал цветы, то только какой-нибудь странный преследователь.  
  
Стайлз не понял, почему она сказала это так, как будто в этом было что-то плохое, как вдруг мысль о том, что при таком раскладе цветы могли быть точно так же и для него, прострелила поясницу.  
  
Не то чтобы у него вызывало энтузиазм слово «странный», но Стайлз любил загадки.  
________________  
  
Потом была коробка конфет. Политика компании не разрешала сотрудникам есть за своим рабочим столом — Ардженты были настолько жестоки, — но Стайлз отключил телефон, оставив только прямые на его добавочный, чтобы никто не отвлекал от шоколадного блаженства.  
  
Телефон зазвонил так внезапно, что Стайлз от шока чуть не свалился со стула, потому что на какие только уловки он ни шел, чтобы никому не давать свой добавочный номер. Он притворялся, что забывал его, хотя кем надо быть, чтобы забыть «24»? Типа «24 часа в сутки» (мы открыты для вас 24 часа в сутки, по уверениям компании «Арджент»). Или как сериал «24 часа» (скорее уж 16, если брать в расчет рекламу и заставку — и столько же на самом деле был открыт «Арджент»).  
  
— Ты получил мои конфеты? — спросил вкрадчивый мужской голос.  
  
— Тв? — переспросил Стайлз, разжевывая тянучую карамель. — Очнь вкусн.  
  
— Ты прямо сейчас их ешь? — поинтересовался голос. Окей, он был немного знакомый, но не настолько, чтобы Стайлз его узнал. И если бы голоса были шоколадками, то этот был бы несладкой горькой конфетой. Или еще бывают такие с острым перцем, да? Пикантные и необычные.  
  
— Нет? — спросил Стайлз, языком чистя зубы.— Можно узнать ваш номер? — Стайлз быстро набрал его на компьютере и потом только понял, что одной цифры не хватает. Без одной цифры выходил номер телефона, а не страхового полиса.  
  
— Ладно, это жутковато. Я вешаю трубку, — сказал Стайлз.  
  
Но конфеты он не выбросил.  
_________________  
  
Следующей была открытка с извинениями, но Стайлз не смог оценить ее в полной мере: он проходил целый день расстроенный, потому что Дерек Хейл-Заноза-в-Заднице пропустил их традиционный звонок раз в месяц.  
  
Стайлз тоже был виноват. Не надо было говорить, что его могут уволить, а потом поднимать тему секса по телефону.  
_________________  
  
Стайлзу пришло в голову, что Мистер Шоколад с Перцем и Дерек Хейл могут быть одним и тем же человеком. Обычно, когда они общались по телефону, Дерек Хейл всегда был чем-то недоволен, а не словно предлагал что-то сладкое, пикантное и тающее во рту. Оставалась вероятность, что если Дерек Хейл и был таинственным незнакомцем, то тогда это просто был его голос для секса по телефону.  
  
Стайлз решил проверить свою теорию и позвонить на незнакомый номер с домашнего телефона, потому что разумные решения — его конек.  
  
— Что? — рявкнул голос на другом конце, явно недовольный тем, что ему позвонили в час ночи. У Стайлза ушло пять часов на то, чтобы набраться храбрости и позвонить человеку, который мог, а мог и не оказаться его преследователем.  
  
— Дерек? — спросил Стайлз. В силу неких причин ему особо удачной показалась идея изменить голос, и сейчас он больше походил на клоуна Бинки.  
  
— Что вам надо? — прорычал Дерек похоже на тот голос, который часто слышал Стайлз и от которого его бросало в дрожь, что было не совсем хорошо, учитывая, что обычно Дерек разговаривал с ним о мертвых людях.  
  
Но сейчас, сейчас-то Стайлз валялся в кровати, он медленно повел рукой вниз по телу.  
  
— Что на тебе надето? — спросил он собственным голосом для секса по телефону.  
  
У коротких гудков.  
_________________  
  
— Страховая компания «Арджент», — сердито снял трубку Стайлз, частично от того, что не выспался накануне, и частично из-за сексуальной неудовлетворённости.  
  
— Что на тебе надето? — неуверенно спросил Дерек.  
  
— НЕТ, — заорал в трубку Стайлз, нажимая на «отклонить вызов» на мониторе и до кучи отшвыривая гарнитуру.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он строже куда-то в район брюк.  
____________________  
  
Стайлз не уверен, какие на этот счет существуют правила. Он должен позвонить Дереку? Или будет неудобно ему звонить после того, как сам повесил трубку? Или Дерек понимает, что Стайлз был на работе? Может, Дерек просто пытался намекнуть ему, типа «позвони снова и поговори со мной своим секси-голосом»?  
  
Поэтому Стайлз позвонил еще раз со своим секси-голосом наготове.  
  
— Алло? — раздался женский голос.  
  
— Эххм, — запнулся Стайлз.  
  
— Кто звонит, Лора? — крикнул Дерек на заднем фоне. — Я ТЕБЕ ГОВОРИЛ НЕ ПОДНИМАТЬ ТРУБКУ! КТО ЭТО?  
  
— Кто это? — нежно спросила Лора. — Из-за кого Дерек тут так носится?  
  
—  _ **КТО ЭТО, ЛОРА?**_  
  
— Эххм, — ответил Стайлз.  
  
— Не надо меня бояться.  
  
—  _ **ОТДАЙ МНЕ ТЕЛЕФОН. ДАЙ СЮДА. ЛОООООРА!**_  
  
— Эм, — ответил Стайлз, потому что только один раз общался напрямую с Лорой после пожара и вполне был уверен, что ее надо  _еще как_ бояться.  
  
Лора могла заставить Дерека вести себя мило и вежливо. Да она из него  _веревки вила._  
  
Стайлзу оставался только один выход. Он второй раз за сутки повесил трубку, разговаривая с Дереком.  
_________________  
  
Секс по телефону с Дереком все никак не хотел налаживаться.  
  
— И не то чтобы я говорю, что такое никогда не случается. В смысле, ну да, иногда случается, и я, как настоящий мужчина, готов признать, что такое случается, просто не думал, что это проблема, что с твоим голосом не вышло. И вообще это не совсем этично, учитывая, что между нами прежде всего деловые отношения? — Стайлз помолчал. — Ерунда какая-то. Извини, что так вышло, а еще за все остальное, — скорбно сказал Стайлз, — я просто очень устал.  
  
— Все нормально, — прорычал Дерек, как самый неприятный шоколад. Как шоколад с морской солью, или нет, неудачный домашний шоколад, который в процессе готовки плохо мешали, и на вкус он вышел как какао-порошок с сахарными песчинками.  
  
— О нет, у тебя сейчас стоит, да?  
  
— Мы просто… говори. Просто говори, — приказал Дерек.  
  
О да, уж это Стайлз умел. За сегодняшний день это даже не самая глупая ситуация, в которой он очутился.  
_________________  
  
Стайлз проснулся лицом на телефоне, напускав на экран слюней. Мой бог, iPhone 5 же водонепроницаемый, правда? Хотя бы водоустойчивый, да?  
  
Затем он понял, что странное эхо в ухе — это храп Дерека.  
  
Вот теперь он *точно* не чувствовал себя уставшим.  
  
Стайлз потянулся вниз и под звук дыхания Дерека начал гладить себя под одеялом. Да уж, хит номер один нелепых поступков за эту неделю.  
  
В этих (недо)отношениях, похоже, странный как раз он.  
  
Беспокоило ли его это? Нет. Стайлз был практически уверен, что вчера вечером Дерек спустил, пока он рассказывал, что хочет разложить носки на полке по временам года.  
__________________  
  
— Мой счет за телефон баснословен! — заявил Дерек сдержанно-злобным тоном. Стайлз не слышал этот тон с тех пор, как их отношения вышли за рамки строго деловых. — КТО ПЛАТИТ 400 ДОЛЛАРОВ В МЕСЯЦ ЗА ТЕЛЕФОННЫЕ РАЗГОВОРЫ?  
  
— О боже, да, — ответил Стайлз.  
  
— НАДО ПОЗВОНИТЬ В ТЕЛЕФОННУЮ КОМПАНИЮ, — разорялся Дерек, — показать им, где раки зимуют.  
  
— О да, покажи им, — согласился Стайлз.  
  
— У них стыд есть, присылать такой счет за телефонные разговоры — на ДЕВЯТСОТ ШЕСТЬДЕСЯТ ВОСЕМЬ МИНУТ? Да я не мог столько проговорить! Это точно ошибка. У меня в месяце даже нет девятисот шестидесяти восьми минут свободного времени, чтобы болтать по телефону! Откуда столько минут? Они что-то напутали в компьютере.  
  
— Мм, — Стайлз согласился? Наверное, согласился. О чем там говорил Дерек?  
  
— Это немыслимо! С ними нельзя вести дела.  
  
— Дерек.  _Дееерек!_ — простонал Стайлз.  
  
Дерек какое-то время помолчал.  
  
— Ты… э? — он застонал: — Стайлз, это не такой разговор.  ** _Это серьезная проблема._**  
  
— Да. Я знаю, дааа, — прошипел Стайлз. Но как Дерек ее решал. Как хорошо он решал эту проблему.  
  
— ЧЕТЫРЕСТА ДОЛЛАРОВ, СТАЙЛЗ! — рявкнул на него Дерек.  
  
Может, из-за того, что наорали на него конкретно, а может, сказались те годы, когда Дерек жаловался ему по телефону, но Стайлз внезапно кончил настолько оглушительно, что гарнитура упала с уха и ударила прямо по глазу, а он даже не обратил внимание.  
________________  
  
Красавчик на горизонте. Красавистый красавчик на горизонте.  
  
А можно засматриваться на красавчиков в Старбаксе, если уже состоишь в неопределённых отношениях с партнером по телефонному сексу?  
  
Твою мать, да.  
  
У них с Дереком договоренность. Они могут кончать, слушая голос друг друга, столько раз, сколько того хотят, пока это не включает в себя реальную встречу, чтобы не испортить всю интригу. Стайлз был убежден: если у человека по телефону такой голос, как у Дерека, наверняка в реальности он похож на… Майка Майерса?  
  
Того, который комедийный актер, а не серийный убийца.  
  
Хотя и от этого сравнения не надо отказываться.  
  
В любом случае, на кого-то некрасивого и от кого пахнет коммивояжером.  
  
Красавчик, однако... Красавчик наверняка был хорош в сексе не по телефону, а даже если и не так, Стайлз мог бы запросто кончить, просто потираясь о крепкое бедро, обтянутое узкими джинсами.  
  
Словно почувствовав направленные на него мысли, парень обернулся и нахмурился, глядя на Стайлза.  
  
Это был злобный и сердитый взгляд. Боже, это из-за Дерека он теперь считает, что такие взгляды сексуальны? Стайлз не знал, хорошо это или плохо.  
  
Теперь красавчик отошел и ждал свой кофе в стороне, пока длинная очередь, в которой стоял Стайлз, медленно ползла к кассе. Он даже не скрывал, что рассматривает Стайлза.  
  
Интересно, а это измена?  
  
Но они же не разговаривали, пока раздевали тут друг друга глазами, так что, наверное, нет.  
  
Девушка за прилавком передала красавчику заказ, сопроводив его самым завлекательным взмахом ресниц, которые только Стайлз видел у сотрудниц Старбакса, и тот сделал глоток. Стайлза практически загипнотизировала эта шея, как…  
  
— Тут СОЯ? — прорычал красавчик. — Я сюда прихожу каждый день. Я когда-нибудь заказывал соевый кофе?  
  
— Нет, сэр, — пролепетала бариста.  
  
Стоп.  
  
Стайлз машинально шагнул вперед.  
  
— Тогда почему вы решили, что сегодня я его хочу? — спросил парень с интонацией, которая определенно повергала слабых духом в ужас.  
  
Стайлз знал этот голос.  
  
Знал очень хорошо.  
  
Он кончал под этот голос, понятно? И все его шутки про собаку Павлова оказались не такими уж и шутками.  
  
По крайней мере, не тогда, когда дело касалось Старбакса.  
  
— Дерек? — неверяще спросил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек прервал свою тираду на середине и обернулся.  
  
— Стайлз? — Похоже, он был даже еще больше шокирован.  
  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул Стайлз, выхватывая стаканчик у Дерека из руки и бросая его в мусорку, пока Дерек нетерпеливо хватался за его рубашку в клетку, пытаясь притянуть поближе. Они запутались между собой, пока Стайлз предпринимал попытки не ошпариться горячим кофе. Все мысли вылетели из головы, он потянул Дерека на себя, или сам потянулся к нему, распахнул глаза, или губы, или еще что-нибудь распахнул, что угодно, лишь бы Дерек его поскорей поцеловал.  
  
Хотя, похоже, Дерек тут был с ним солидарен, потому что смотрел с такой напряженностью, что Стайлз даже не знал, как можно так смотреть: как будто Дерек видел только Стайлза, — и это льстило.  
  
— Я хочу тебя поцеловать. Ты же хочешь меня поцеловать, да? Мы же уже и не такое дела… о мой бог, твой голос. И как так вышло, что в жизни ты даже еще сексуальнее?  
  
— Стайлз, мы в Старбаксе, — расстроено сказал Дерек.  
  
— Твою мать. Ладно. Ладно. Ладно. — С этого момента Стайлз начнет вести себя исключительно разумно. Обменяется с Дереком рукопожатием и пригласит присоединиться на кофе. К нему в постель.   
  
— Ты хочешь… да пошло оно все, — с этими словами он полез на Дерека, словно на дерево.  
  
Дерек, казалось, не возражал  _вообще_.  
  
Наверное, не стоит приводить сравнения, в которых так или иначе фигурирует огонь, для отношений с человеком, у которого почти вся семья погибла в ужасном пожаре, но Дерек целовал Стайлза так, словно у того земля горела под ногами — с такой страстью и напором. Их секс по телефону по сравнению с этим меркнул.  
  
Потому что когда они целовались, зарождалось пламя.  
  
Или, по крайней мере, надежда, что их отношения продлятся чуть дольше, чем быстрый перепихон в подворотне через пять минут. У Стайлза имелись планы относительно Дерека Хейла и всех тех лет пыток, через которые ему пришлось пройти во имя своей работы. Может даже, теперь он сам будет звонить Дереку и выдвигать собственные требования.  
  
Секс-требования.  
  
— Итак… как ты смотришь на то, чтобы начать встречаться?  
  
Дерек закатил глаза.  
  
— Я думал, мы уже и так встречаемся.  
  
— Убирайтесь к чертовой матери из очереди, — потребовал кто-то за спиной Стайлза.  
  
Точно. Хотя зачем кофе Стайлзу теперь, когда Дерек поможет ему оставаться бодрым и… да, ему нужен кофеин.  
  
— Я в ней еще стою! — огрызнулся он назад и затем повернулся к Дереку: — И как давно?  
  
— С той минуты, как ты поцеловал меня в Старбаксе.  
  
— Да? — широко улыбнулся Стайлз. — Классно тогда было. Ох уж эти воспоминания. Хочешь, еще поцелуемся?  
  
Дерек помычал, как будто обдумывал его предложение.  
  
— Чего на самом деле хочется, так это нормальный кофе, — ответил он, недобро поглядывая на баристу.  
  
— Классно, что мы в Старбаксе, — ответил Стайлз, ухмыляясь. — Мне кажется, нам надо сходить на официальное свидание. Не хочешь выпить со мной кофе?  
  
— Когда? — усмехнулся Дерек, и — как интересно — он определенно был на одной волне с безумным чувством юмора Стайлза.  
— Хмм, — приценился Стайлз, оглядывая очередь перед собой. — Скажем, минут через пять?  
  
Только теперь, когда Стайлз уселся напротив Дерека за столиком в уютном до умиления и в то же время совершенно обезличенном зале Старбакса, у него появилось время, чтобы как следует оценить Дерека. Он определенно красив, Стайлз готов был поспорить, что любой, кто видел Дерека, признавал это с первого взгляда. Однако в то же время Дерек явно нервничал из-за их встречи, и Стайлза это позабавило. Это как раз он, а не Дерек, начал отношения задом наперед: сначала, воспользовавшись служебным положением, выведал все темные, сокровенные стороны характера другого человека, потом сам же перевел сугубо деловые отношения в секс по телефону, где секса было мало, зато хватало неловких попыток им заняться, и совсем уж редко это действительно удавалось, затем Стайлз умудрился встретить человека лицом к лицу и полезть к нему с поцелуями, даже не спросив сначала, а заинтересована ли другая сторона в настоящих отношениях или в нем во плоти, а не по телефону.  
  
Неудивительно, что Дерек чувствовал себя неловко, если у него в голове проносились те же мысли, что сейчас у Стайлза: «О МОЙ БОГ ДА!» и «ЧТО Я ДЕЛАЮ?».  
  
Он не до конца определился.  
  
— Послушай, Стайлз…  
  
— Ты правда хочешь со мной встречаться? — со всей серьезностью спросил, перебив, Стайлз. — В смысле, между тем, что у нас было, и настоящей встречей большая разница, это огромный шаг, и никто из нас о нем не заговаривал, а сейчас она произошла в общественном месте, поэтому, если ты просто пытаешься сохранить лицо, я все пойму. И если ты захочешь общаться как раньше и договориться о встрече еще через какое-то время, я это тоже пойму. И, наверное, ты даже не считаешь меня привлекательным, и это я пойму. Не в первый раз.  
  
Дерек нахмурил бровь:  
  
— Ты меня бросаешь? Наши отношения, — он посмотрел на часы, — продлились пять минут.  
  
— Нет. А ты бросаешь меня? Потому что если нет, может, сходим на ремейк Хичкока в кинотеатр на Мейн?  
  
— Я обещал помочь Лоре в магазине. Ей надо потаскать тяжести в выставочном зале.  
  
— О, — ответил Стайлз, чувствуя смутное разочарование, потому что не был до конца уверен: Дерек откладывает их встречу или на самом деле должен помочь сестре. Ситуацию должно прояснить то, какие слова Дерека будут следующими: «Я позвоню, и мы договоримся о времени» или «Может, тогда сегодня поужинаем?».  
  
— Ты можешь пойти со мной, — предложил Дерек.  
  
— Знакомство с сестрой? Уже? — переспросил Стайлз. — Извини, я зря переспросил. Теперь я обратил твое внимание на то, что ты не подумал, как это будет неловко? Конечно, я с тобой пойду, почему бы не посмотреть в компании твоей острой на язык сестры, как ты весь вспотеешь, классно же.  
  
Дерек слегка нахмурился.  
  
— Мы друг другу не чужие, — рассудительно возразил он. — Люди так постоянно знакомятся. И удачно, как я слышал. Иногда ходят на свидания вслепую, вообще ничего друг о друге не зная. Так что у нас точно не свидание вслепую, потому что я за последний месяц — очевидно — проговорил с тобой 968 минут, и, может, мы сейчас и ускорились, но, как я думаю, все к тому и шло.  
  
— Ладно, а без этого ты бы обратил на меня внимание? — спросил серьезно Стайлз.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.  
  
— Еще какое, — сказал он, но разве это что-то доказывало.  
  
— Я так думаю, что если бы ты не хотел, уже давно начал бы извиваться, как уж, чтобы от меня отделаться, — рассудил Стайлз. — А поскольку ты довольно прямолинейный парень, то даже бы сказал в лоб, а не извивался бы.  
  
— Я не извиваюсь.  
  
— Ну, тогда корчился бы. В муках… если бы вдруг я оказался пугалом. Потому что уж поверь, я еще как извивался бы, если б пугалом оказался ты, а ты не оказался, чего я вообще не ожидал. Ну вот вообще не ожидал.  
  
Дерек пожал плечами. Наверное, не совсем понял, что «пугало» в смысле внешности, хотя Стайлзу казалось, что это и так очевидно.  
  
— Тогда вперед, знакомиться с твоей сестрой и объяснять ей как-то, почему ты встречаешься со своим страховым агентом и почему в прошлом месяце, общаясь с ней по телефону, я бросил трубку.  
  
— Она не знает, что это был ты.  
  
— Это пока не знает! — радостно ответил Стайлз. — Спорим, она догадается сразу же, когда увидит, что ты пришел со мной, — и рассмеялся, потому что Дерек был прав. Так подкалывать можно, только если вы хорошо знаете друг друга, а значит, все у них правильно.  
  
  
  
Конец


End file.
